


Watching The City Burn

by TricksterInTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterInTheShadows/pseuds/TricksterInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki watches as his army causes destruction in all directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching The City Burn

Watching the City Burn

Loki stood on a platform on the top of the Stark tower. He looked out over the city in his green, black and gold armour. His amazingly crafted horns, attached to the gold helmet, stood proudly and strongly on top of his sleek black hair.  His chin was raised as he watched people run around in madness screaming like the pathetic mortals they are. He stood there looking like a true God, powerful, strong and like a King.

His gaze wondered along the roads below. He watched as his army slay the lives of those in the wrong place at the wrong time. He stared at the petty law enforcement as they tried to contain the havoc and destruction. He locked his eyes onto the vehicles that were over turned and the buildings that were crumbling. His plan was coming together perfectly and this world would soon fall under him, under his rule.

Even the group of heroes who had named themselves the Avengers were struggling and falling. The Black Widow and Hawkeye were over powered by the numbers of Loki’s army. They were being beaten by a battle strategy as old as time.  And then there was the giant green monster falling as many Chitauri attacked him all at once. Captain America was also not immune to his power as he failed to save a group of humans from one of the bombs the monsters had constructed. Thor and the man of iron seemed to be fairing slightly better but Loki was not worried as he saw the suit of armour could not penetrate the shields of the massive ell and Thor’s lighting and hammer could only do a limited amount of damage.

Everything was falling into place perfectly and Loki was getting everything he wanted. He would win this battle and soon after Midgard would be his. He would have billions kneeling to him as he ruled and commanded them.  He would have his own kingdom and people. He would improve this race. He would smite the idiotic Avengers and he would have victory. He would get everything he wanted, _or would he? Is this what he really wanted?_

He pushed the thought from his mind roughly as he looked out into the skies. Smoke was quickly polluting and blocking the clean air. He could even smell it from the high point of the building. Buildings fell onto people and only the roads barricading others paths to safety. He could hear the crush of metal and the shattering of glass; it was music to his ears.

He felt joy spread within him. An emotion he had believed to be gone from him forever. He felt his heart beat in anticipation for the end of this glorious battle. For the time to come when he would be King. He was proud of what he had some and smiled as he saw the destruction go on just as wanted. He could not wait to walk in the ruins of the city and pass the dead bodies of all who fought against him.

And the battle went on. And all the while Loki stood on his podium of power and strength. He held himself proud with his head raised and his shoulders back. He was as sharp as ever, his cloths clean, his hair in perfect place. Such a different contrast to the land below him, he could almost laugh.

He was enjoying his victory, hearing screams and the cries of citizens die as he watched, with a steady and powerful gaze, as the city below him burned.


End file.
